


Teen Wolf: Requests

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Gen, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Smut, sick-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: All requests for Teen Wolf from my tumblr, requests are open! Please send in requests through my tumblr, which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 20





	1. College Bug: Stiles/Scott

“Hah you really are a pack leader.” Stiles coughs between the spoonfuls of soup Scott is almost funneling down his throat.  
It had started as a tickle in his throat but rapidly moved into his chest leaving him with a rattling cough that had rivaled Scott’s asthma. Stiles refused to admit he was sick mostly because his history professor had given them the weekend to work on their assignment instead of having it due next class and Stiles wanted to finished it before then so he could actually hang out with everyone on the weekend instead of hiding himself in his dorm with Scott occasionally forcing him to eat. Instead he was currently holed up in his dorm room; Scott forcing him to sleep.

Stiles debates if it’s worth trying to sneak into the kitchen to get something besides lukewarm soup and dry toast.  
He wakes up surprised he’d fallen asleep yet again; Scott has wormed his way under Stile’s upper body and is rubbing his hair.  
“Stop, I’m sweaty.” Stiles grumbles and Scott Scoffs.  
“Like I’ve never been around you when you were sweaty; we played lacrosse for years.”  
“But I’m like sick sweaty…”  
“That’s no different to me; you’re still sweaty and I’m still going to take care of you.”

“Scott we’re in college; we’ve been friends since before you got bitten; you can’t get sick but that doesn’t mean I want you mothering me while all i have is a cold.”  
“You haven’t gotten sick like this since in middle school.” Scott huffs shoving tissues towards Stiles when he sits up to sneeze five times in a row.  
“You had asthma.” It’s a weak retort and he knows it but he brushes off his lack of wit with the fact he’s sick and then when he’s finished sneezing her curls back into Scott who’s managed to secure more of the couch for himself and half wrapped in the blanket.  
“What’re we watching?”

“Well we can either watch cooking shows; a documentary I have to review for my Film and Literature class or the old spiderman cartoon.” He waits surprised when Stiles shrugs.  
“The documentary.”  
“Really?”  
“Well yeah; if you’re not letting me do work then I’m going to make you work instead.”  
“You sure you’ll be okay with it?”  
“Why it’s not gross is it?”  
“Well it’s about a murderer and-”  
“Do they do the reenactments?”  
“I’m not sure I haven’t watched it; how about if they do or show blood I’ll cover your eyes if you’re awake.”  
“I’m going to stay awake to spite you now.”

“Mhhmm.” Scott responds, Stiles to his credit manages to last halfway through the documentary before falling asleep and Scott decides to freak him out a little for being so adamant about not falling asleep he puts on the second in the series once it’s finished and continues taking notes; he decides it’s not much getting back at him but still good enough when Stiles wakes up and panics because he can tell the narrator is different.  
“I switched to the second in the series; there’s five total.”  
“So it’s a docu-series not a documentary?”  
“No; well sort of there’s five parts I have to watch.. You okay?” Scott hesitates and Stiles shudders as he coughs.  
“Yeah just cold…”

“You’re cold?” Scott looks surprised and then frowns.  
“You must have a fever; Jesus, you feel warm even to me!”  
“I’m fine Scott.” Stiles protests when Scott laughs, shaking his head and draping the blankets over Stiles before pulling him against his chest.  
“Oh you’re not warm for once…” Stiles laughs a little before he pauses looking up to Scott slightly panicked.  
“Wow I must be sick if you’re not warm to me.”

“Oh now you admit it?” Scott playfully glares and Stiles huffs hiding under the blanket.  
“I might be…”  
“Oh no you just said you were.”  
“Do you have it on tape? No i don’t think so Mr. I wanna be a social worker. Learn the law!” Stiles is half coughing half laughing as Scott just narrows his eyes trying to think of a comeback.


	2. Dominate: Stiles/Lydia (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Lydia; Lydia plays dom to Stiles

Stiles doesn’t admit that he likes it; not at first. It was a stress relief; a way for both of them to unwind and they trusted each other and it was fine; just a casual agreement. Until it wasn’t. Until Stiles found himself under Lydia; the ropes burning his hands and her fingernails clawing into his thigh while he moaned and tried his best to thrust into her. She’d all but pinned him down and when he tries to squirm her face lights up the same way when she’s gotten a complex math equation right and Stiles can’t help but want to see it over and over so he tries again to fight back and she laughs warm in his ear before biting on his earlobe; earning a groan from him and a light moan from her. She wants this as much as he does so he lets her. He lets her bind his arms behind him or his legs open; lets her leave claw marks and hickeys along parts of his body he didn’t know he’d wanted to see them on.

He realizes after the first time they’re open about what they want; the first time he’s tied up and Lydia whispers how good he is for taking it; how good he is for letting her take her rightful place over him.

Lydia’s embarrassed after it happens. When Stiles has come back down and they rest; tangling against each other and the blankets.  
“It wasn’t too much?” She mumbles Stiles pulling in to kiss her forehead.  
“No it helped. Did it help you?” She nods and they both drift off.  
When they wake up after they’re both flushed nervous about asking the other to repeat what’s just happened.  
“So-” They speak at the same time and wait for the other to continue.  
“I’d like to do that again.” Stiles mumbles and Lydia sighs in relief.  
“I would too; was anything too much for you?” She asks and Stiles shrugs a little.

“The uh; handcuffs; reminded me of my dad; so that’s gross; but uhh; I liked the rope.. You?”  
“I liked; I liked hurting you. The noises you made and how you looked…” She mumbles into his chest and Stiles grins.  
“I still want to do this again.” He grins.

”Did I say you could.” Lydia’s nails scrape against the sides of his throat. He casts a look down to the come on his stomach and his face flushes.  
“Well-”  
“I didn’t.” She hisses her hand wrapping his cock and moving up and down it; Stiles groans and pants shivering as Lydia continues to move her hand. Stiles is gasping as she continues to move her hand before pulling it away from his cock and pushing his chest back so instead of sitting up as he was he’s now laying flat back. She grins at him and leans forward slowly kissing him moving from his lips and slowly farther down.  
“You need to be careful.” Stiles nods when she smiles her teeth forming around his shoulder to leave a bite mark.

It had been a long two weeks and Stiles is itching to be under Lydia and he can tell Lydia’s just as desperate.  
They meet up later that day Stiles is tense but once Lydia brings him to her bedroom he starts to relax.  
“I missed you. I missed this.” Lydia coos into his ear while she tightens the ropes around his hands and upper arms.  
“As I missed you, and this.” Stills hisses a little when Lydia unties one of his arms pulling it forward so his torso is turned towards the side of the bed and he has to look over his shoulder to keep eye contact with her.

“Good; you remember the rules.” She licks her lips before leaning forward to kiss him; her teeth sinking into his lip when he groans into her mouth.  
“How could I forget.” His voice is already shaky from pleasure and Lydia grins.  
“Stiles don’t tell me you’re that close already?” She pouts a little and Stiles looks down, face flushing slightly. He’s about to respond; opening his mouth but she avoids any noise from him by moving forward pressing herself against him and covering his mouth with hers; taking his free hand and pushing it against her underwear.  
“Do you think you can make me feel as good as I make you feel?”


	3. Bind: Stydia (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stydia smut; Lydia edging Stiles/being super sadistic
> 
> TW: SMUT

Stiles had approached Lydia about it one night. He’d been blunt with it and Lydia just looked at him narrowing her eyes and tilting her head confused.  
“You want me to edge you? Like sexually? Doesn’t that hurt?” Lydia looks worriedly and Stiles swallows nodding.  
“I want it to hurt.” Stiles assures her and Lydia’s face lights up.  
“Oh I can make it hurt.”

It’s only two days later when Stiles finds himself at her house; alone with her and the array of ropes, handcuffs and whips she’d slowly been collecting. Stiles doesn’t look at everything laid out on her desk, just sitting on her bed and taking his shirt and pants off when she asks him too.  
“Do you really think you can take this? Are you serious Stiles?” Lydia huffs a laugh and Stiles looks helplessly at her as she grins down; he winces softly when her heel hits the soft flesh of the back of his knees.  
“Honestly Stiles you think you’d never kneeled in front of me before.” She kicks him slightly more forcefully and he straightens up from where she’d shoved him off her bed.

“You’ll be good won’t you?” She smirks and Stiles nods as she traces her nails down his bare chest before digging them into the skin around his hips.  
“Do you want me to mark you like I did last time? You remember how shocked Scott was when he saw, at training? And Allison; did you know she asked me if I could teach her? That Scott wanted to be like you? So we have to show them don’t we? Show them how good you are at being my bitch right?” Lydia grips Stiles jaw in her hand grinning. Her free hand taps the bedpost and she watches as his eyes widen when she moves her free hand to wrap around his dick.  
“Awww were you expecting me to use my mouth? Do you really think I’d ruin my lipstick on your dick right away? The entire point of this is for you to hurt; for you to be pushed to the edge and pulled back as many times as I want.” She drags her nails softly against his shaft before pushing her hand roughly down so Stiles grinds into her hand.

“Be careful about moving. Too much and it’ll be over and then you’d have to be punished.” Stiles nods. Lydia smirks and pulls her hand away.  
“You know; I’m thinking you can be edged four times; since it’s only our first time trying that; do you think that’s a good number? Hm Stiles?” Lydia laughs as she speaks her hand returning to his dick and Stiles moaning in surprise.  
“Are you going to answer?” She hisses and Stiles nods gasping when he can feel one of her nails brushing the tip of his dick.  
“Yes; four is good; four is good.” He groans grinding into her hand and she pulls away; he pants slightly frowning at her.  
“I wasn’t even close….”  
“Well I don’t know that, I’m not you. You need to be more vocal; there’s no one else here.” Lydia nods encouragingly and Stiles nods back before she moves her hands away carefully tying rope around his hands and wrists so they’re pushed behind him. She then ties this rope back to the bed so Stiles can’t move his arms as he kneels in front of the bed. Lydia grins crouching down slightly before nodding to the bed.

“You can sit on it; I wouldn’t want you legs giving out and getting carpet burn; not yet anyways.” She grins and Stiles sighs, shaking slightly.  
“Aww you struggling already?”  
“A little; it’s already better than I thought.”  
“Oh?’ Lydia leans forward to kiss him and he can feel her grin after she bits his lip while her hand returns to his dick and he moans grinding into her hand.  
She pulls back only slightly sifting around so she’s now straddling him pressing him back onto the bed slightly; she can hear him groan, the strain on his arms growing as she grinds on his dick.

“Does this feel good?” She smiles kissing him again and Stiles smirk when he hears her moan, he’d hissed in pain when she’d rubbed up on the tip of his dick, he knew she enjoyed his pain and that was probably why he was so in love with her. He wanted to be told what to do and when to do things and Lydia loved controlling him in this way, behind the scenes and purely something the both of them could enjoy in secret without shame between the other.


	4. Study Session: Stiles/Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stydia, Fluff; Stiles trying to convince Lydia to take a break from studying and cuddle with him

“Lydia it’s not even an actual important test; either way you’d totally be good at it.” Stiles grins from where he’s spread out on the floor grinning.  
“I know it’s not; but if I calculate it into my GPA if I do any less than my normal scores I’ll drop by one full point; which means I have to study like I usually do.  
“Well it’s a full week away; can’t you at least take a few minutes break?”  
“To take Prada out? Is she bothering you?” Lydia turns to see Stiles pouting and she laughs.  
“Stiles, I can’t take a break just because you’re bored.”  
“I’m not bored; it’s much worse; I’m lonely.” Stiles slides down the side of the bed onto the floor and Lydia looks from her book for a moment before flashing her eyes back to reading.

”Lydia…. We should get food. We can-“ Stiles trails off as Lydia holds up a bag of chips in one hand and then gestures towards the bowl of fruit and two water bottles she’d set out.  
“Oh…”  
“Did you want something specific? We could order something or?” Lydia looks up closing her book and watching as Stiles grins, twisting from the floor and back onto the bed.  
“I really think you don’t need to study and I’m lonely and would like to cuddle.”  
“Stiles we can cuddle later; seriously I do need to study…”  
“I know! You’ve been studying for like four hours! It’s just one non essential test; it doesn’t really affect our GPA and even if it does you’ll go from what a five point O to a four point nine??”

“Stiles you can’t have a five point O, I checked.”  
“That’s exactly what I mean! You’ll be perfect no matter what; but I don’t know if I’ll live to see it because I’m dying from lack of cuddles Lydia!!!” Stiles flops dramatically next to her.  
“Well having my boyfriend be the first to die from lack of cuddling would make a great admissions essay.” She laughs and Stiles glowers.  
“Can you be serious for one second! I could die!!!” Stiles huffs when Lydia closes her book and laughs pulling him in for a soft kiss.  
“Nobody has ever died from not being cuddled; besides once I finish studying; it’s only another two hours we can order pizza and watch movies; and cuddle.”  
“Two hours???”  
“Why is that the part you focus on?” Lydia giggles and smiles at Stiles who tries to hide his grin.

“Well all that means is I don’t get to spend time with you for the next two hours!!”  
“Stiles; you’re sitting right next to me…”  
“But you’re busy studying so you’re distracted from the real treasure; me, not learning, me. I’m the treasure.” He grins and Lydia just laughs more before he huffs.  
“Okay the train of thought was that you, my girlfriend, value learning new things as like the ultimate goal so then learning is like treasure to you, I could have gone with crack but treasure is nicer plus I don’t think of myself as a drug or addicting? Am I? Anyways; so since you value treasure so much; I should be the ultimate one!” He grins explaining his thought process and Lydia just nods leaning to kiss him again, while flicking the next page in her book and pulling her notebook over.  
“You’re very addicting; and distracting; since I’m trying to study and all.”  
“Well since you’re just as smart as me; try to find a solution for this very serious problem; you have one hour.” She grins and Stiles’ eyes narrow.  
“An hour?”

“Well yes; after two hours it stops being a problem that needs solving.” She grins at how Stiles’ face lights up; she knows he can never resist a challenge.  
Lydia sighs; fingers running down Stiles’ arm while she reads over the highlighted section in her textbook.  
“Is this okay then?” He asks and she hums. Stiles looks up at her from where he’s resting his head on her lap; the rest of his body draped on the bed; Lydia’s arms wrapped around his chest as she sits back against her wall.  
Stiles hums in agreement before huffing a little causing Lydia to look from her book again.  
She smiles into the kiss and he grins as well when they break away.  
“It is now.”


	5. Cough: Stiles/Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Lydia Sick-fic; Lydia takes care of a sick Stiles

Stiles had been coughing all week and then into the weekend when everyone had been at the pack meeting. He’d assured everyone he was fine and avoided the five thermometers that various people had tried to force into his mouth or ear.  
Stiles considers it a victory when he makes it out of the meeting unknowing of his body temperature; he shivers, chalking it up to the wind and the changing weather. Which is what he chalks his coughing and sneezing and slight fever up to as well; just allergies and the changing seasons.

When he gets home he’s a little surprised to see Lydia in his room but doesn’t bother questioning it until he’s curled in her arms.  
“Why are you here? Not that I mind… but just; it feels a little…” He trails off when she looks at him sheepishly.  
“They called you, didn’t they.”  
“I got a call from Scott on the way to the meeting; then one from Derek; two from Isaac and a third from Kira. Also Malia pulled me aside before I left.”  
“Okay did anyone not say something!!!”  
“Your dad didn’t; although he left money for pizza and a note about where you keep your cold medication.”  
“I hate everyone!’ Stiles coughs and Lydia hides a smile.

“You don’t hate them; besides this way we can just relax and watch movies; since you need to rest.” Lydia stands behind him and walks him over to the couch, sitting next to him and Stiles leans over for a kiss but Lydia nudges him back so his head is resting on the pillow.  
“Rest first; besides; I can’t get sick we have a history test coming up and you’re dreadful at playing nurse.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“To make you some tea..”  
“Will you be wearing a nurse costume when you get back?” Stiles laughs and then winks.  
“Haha, very funny. No I won’t, there’s no point if you’re sick.”  
”So you will wear one at one point?”  
“I’m chalking this up to your exhausted sick ramblings.” Is the last thing Lydia says before she vanishes to the kitchen. Stiles grumbles but turns back to the TV; sniffling as he looks for the remote.

“Why are you watching the history channel?”  
“Well you’re here; so if you need to study its at lest educational and-”  
“Ancient aliens are on; isn’t it?”  
“Nooooo; it’s a conspiracy and cryptid show; they’re doing a special on werewolves; I want to see how badly they mess everything up. And if they get things right try to find ways around them or to throw them off the scent.” Lydia shakes her head fondly offering him out a mug of tea while she curls next to him with her own mug.  
“Well; let’s get started then; we can take notes. Well I can; you’re going to fall asleep within the first ten minutes.” She grins and Stiles just glares over the rim of his mug.

It takes him half an hour to fall asleep but that’s only because he fights it. Lydia manages to actually get some decent notes; despite the fervent conspiracy theories that run rampant across the show. She finds herself mostly interested and when they start to play a special about vampires she joking decides to take notes of that as well; extrapolating from everything that was true from the werewolf special to make a mock up about Vampires. Stiles wakes up halfway through that and panics a little at the amount of notes Lydia has set aside but when he catches her neat writing proclaiming that half of them are about vampires he relaxes. 

This relaxation doesn’t last long as he’s forced to sit up hacking and coughing while Lydia rubs at his back until he sneezes; almost falling off the couch. SHe’s trying not to laugh and succeeds only because Stiles catches himself and pulls the blanket almost over his head as he lays down on the couch pouting slightly.  
“I think I’m dying.”  
“What happened to you being totally fine like an hour ago?” She grins and Stiles huffs.  
“Well that was before I had you to take care of me…”


	6. Cough Pt 2: Stiles/Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Lydia Sick Fic; Stiles gets worse and Lydia calls Derek.

Stiles had just been sleeping for the past two hours. Lydia doesn’t bother with moving from where he’s half sleeping on her, no matter how badly she wants to switch the channel she’s content to sit and listen to Stiles nasally snores. Of course this changes when he half wakes; groggy and uncoordinated but managing to get to the sink to cough and hack up phlegm. 

“You okay Stiles?’

“ s’fine; just phlegm; not puke or…” Stiles trails off and Lydia peers into the sink frowning when she sees specks of blood.

“That’s blood. Actual blood. Back to the couch; I’ll bring you more tissues and some soup.” Lydia states and Stiles follows her request Stiles falls back asleep quicker that Lydia feels comfortable with so she reaches for her phone and sighs, calming herself down before she presses the call button.

“Hey; I know you heard Stiles is sick; do you think you could come over; I have to study and I don’t want to have to keep pausing every five minutes to fluff his pillow.” She manages a laugh at the end and hangs up after receiving confirmation that Derek is on his way.

She’s not panicking; she tells herself; she’s just worried about Stiles because he’s never really been sick at all; let alone sick enough to cough blood.

“Can’t you just take his pain or something?? Scott did and-”

“I can’t just take his strep throat away.”

“He was basically choking a few seconds ago!” Lydia scowls as Derek walks into the house.

“Jesus you’ve really taken care of him.” Derek laughs and Lydia peers around him to see Stiles completely asleep; half off the couch.

“Oh my god; Stilessssss” Lydia chides and shoves him back up Derek laughing under his breath.

“So why did you call me?”

“Well, Liam and Issac are totally wimps when it comes to anyone being sick; Malia and Kira are both busy ‘studying’ and Scott would panic.”

“So why me?”

“Because besides his dad you’re one of the only people that can lift him properly.”

“Why does he need to be lifted?” Derek looks nervous and Lydia sighs.

“Because this most likely isn’t going to go away anytime soon so now we have to deal with getting him up the stairs and you’re the only person I could think to call that wouldn’t complain about him being sick.”

“We?”

“I meant you need to get him upstairs to his bed; preferably in one piece and not make him wake up.”

“You called me here, as an emergency because you need to get Stiles into bed?”

“His dad’s out of town!”

“So why me?”

“Again, because! Scott would panic, and like hell Liam or Issac could actually lift him and keep quiet at the same time.” Derek huffs, opening and then closing his mouth as he nods in agreement.

“Okay; fine.”

“Alsohecoughedupblood.” Lydia rushes and Derek freezes turning to her.

“How much?”

“Like a teaspoon? I don’t know I didn’t measure it!”

“You just let him go back to sleep???”

“What am I supposed to do! I called you because his dad is out of town; like I’ve said.”

“That takes a totally different meaning when he coughs up blood.”

“Can you two yell about me quieter… I have a headache.”

“He has a headache! What if it was a stroke!” Derek hisses to Lydia who rolls her eyes.

“I have bronchitis… that’s all..”

“I thought it was strep throat?”

“It was; and now it’s bronchitis instead.”

“Instead?” Derek narrows his eyes and Lydia is thankful he can sniff out lies.

“In addition too” Stiles sulks and Lydia pulls him into a hug tucking the blanket around his shoulders.

“Lets just go back to the couch.” She grins at him and he nods; curling his head onto her shoulder before glaring at Derek. Derek just holds his hands up in surrender.


	7. Benefits: Stiles/Lydia (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut  
> Lydia/Stiles, they have a friends with benefits sub/dom (lydia doms) they have a discussion about their relationship

Lydia’s surprised that Stiles had agreed, that he’d been so willing to bend to her will. How relieved how he needed her and what she’d do to him. She doesn’t comment on more than necessary, there’s no need for them to discuss anything; they have strict terms and rules that they go over before every session.

When they’re in the middle of one session and Stiles croaks out something Lydia didn’t think she’d heard from him for a very long time she files it away for their next pre-session discussion.

They always get food before sessions; it gives them both something to focus on and makes people think it’s a date when it’s not; even if; Lydia realizes in horror, that’s what Stiles wants.

“So about what you said during the uh last, study session.” Lydia tries not to let her voice crack at the end. Stiles nods slowly and looks increasingly panicked when he remembers exactly what he’d said. She waits, expecting him to continue but he just seems to wilt unsure what he should say.

“We need to talk about that…” Stiles nods as she speaks and then she pauses once more.

“Now Stiles.” He swallows and nods. Trying not to focus on what’s going on around them but what he’d said.

He’d been curled under her, eating her out as she usually liked, but his hands were bound under his knees as he kneeled so they were going slightly numb. Lydia grins pulling back slightly and Stiles knows she wants to hear him dirty talk; it’s one thing that never fails to embarrass him and she knows he loves how it affects them both. Stiles knows she’d never admit how nice it felt, to hear everything he wanted to do to her, to hear everything she wanted him to do to please her.

”Stiles?”

“Yeah, I said I couldn’t wait to see what we’d be doing on our anniversary.”

“Yeah, and I’m guessing you don’t mean the first time we met up…”

“Yeah I mean I want to date you….”

“I know.” Lydia looks unimpressed and Stiles shrugs.

“I can’t say anything else; it’s true Lydia; I do want to date you, you know i’ve had a crush on you right? Like it’s not new knowledge…. I’m happy for us to just meet up like we do now; but I’ll always want more.” Lydia rolls her eyes slightly.

“Stiles, you don’t really want to date me, why else would have agreed to be fuck buddies with me.” She grins a little and Stiles can see the way she’s smiling means she’s trying to get him bothered; her saying any sort of swear does excite him, not that he tries to let on but he can tell she knows, despite this he’s still hesitating at what she’s actually saying, worried that she’s being serious and is about to end whatever arrangement they have. He tenses when she leans over grinning as she mumbles into his ear.

“We should discuss this somewhere more private; I’ve heard there’s been a bit of a wolf problem here. Don’t you think?” He gasps a little her hand resting on his thigh.

Stiles grins at her and she huffs impatient with his answer, but he pulls her against him.

“Don’t you want to spend more time with me?” He hums into her ear and she knows what he’s trying to do so she moves backwards. Stiles face falls.

“But..”

“You thought wrong.” She hisses and Stiles falters, slumping in the chair and wrapping his arms around himself. Lydia stands, moving to lean over where he’s sitting.

“Stiles. Come on, we should head home.” Stiles can tell she’s blocking someone from his view, and he wants to sweep the restaurant, confused about what’s put her so on edge.

When he manages to cast a last look around the restaurant he catches Derek and Scott’s eyes, obviously having some sort of pack meeting if Deacon sitting between them is anything to go by.

Stiles turns from watching them and letting his mind wander to whatever they’re planning back to Lydia who’s already sitting in the car, eyebrow raised.

“So back to mine then.” He huffs slightly upset still and Lydia laughs her nails digging into Stiles leg.

“No, I still think we need to talk more, we’ll talk more or less about what we want from this relationship.”


	8. Training: Scott/Allison (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut
> 
> Scott/Allison; trying out BDSM; she wants to play with how much pain Scott can take since he’s a werewolf, Allison gets frustrated at how much/easily he likes to be hurt

Scott and Allison had been dating for almost a full year. She knew about his ‘issue’ as he referred to it, and somehow her family of murderous hunters seemed to accept him, as their year anniversary grew closer Allison seemed more distant and uncomfortable with being with him. HE wants to ask but she beats him too it, inviting over to her house, when her family isn’t home, she’d made sure of it, she assures him and it just increases the nerves he has about her breaking up with him over his issue. He knows she doesn’t have a problem with it, but her family does, her family wants him dead.

They order pizza and are watching a movie when Allison sits up a little straighter.

”Scott, can we talk..”

“This isn’t about my uh issue is it?” He glances around her house nervous and Allison laughs.

“No it’s something else, about our relationship.“ Allison can see Scott looking more nervous when she shushes him, tells him that they can talk in her room better.

He’s sitting on the edge of her bed and she can see his body is tense.

“I uh, gosh this is so awkward..”

“Just um say it? Then I can figure out how to respond.” He looks a little hopeful and Allison nods sighing and then swallowing.

“Our sex is boring.”

“Don’t break up with me.”

“What?” Allison and him are staring at each other before they both laugh.

“Wait, you think we’re boring?” Scott looks dejected and Allison shakes her head.

“No! I just, I’m uhh, bored with just sex…”

“What else is there?” Scott tilts his head and Allison grins sitting next to him and pulling her computer over.

“So, you want to be like those people that dress in leather?” Scott watches Allison for a reaction after they’d just finished going through a powerpoint she’d made on BDSM and fetishes.

“Yes, but, it’s a little more, um involved that that…”

“Involved like the video thing?” He looks nervous and Allison sighs.

“No, I want to do it with you.”

“I can’t hurt you Allie… I don’t.. Oh. You mean me.” He laughs a little when Allison nods. He nudges her head up, she’d been looking away embarrassed.

“You know,” he starts after he pulls back from kissing her.

“I bet as a werewolf I could take a lot more pain than a regular person.” He blushes when Allison’s face lights up and he can tell she’s excited by the idea.

”So uh, nothing like actually dangerous right?” Allison turns back to run her hand against Scott’s cheek.

“Nothing that wouldn’t hurt a regular human.” She grins a little and leans forward to kiss Scott.

“So this helps right? Spice up everything right?” Scott seems nervous and Allison nods and kisses him.

”Allison, what’s wrong.” Allison hisses at Scott’s questions, despite having been tied against the basement wall he still looks smug and completely uninjuried and like she hadn’t been trying to whip his legs.

“You’re fine!!” She huffs and Scott laughs.

“Maybe you’re not strong enough babe.” He swallows as her face darkens.

“No Allison I just meant since I’m a werewolf and-” He sighs in relief when she laughs.

“Your face was hilarious how about I get you down from there and we try something else.” Scott nods letting her brush against him faintly as the chain that’s holding him up is unlocked.

“So what are we doing next?” He grins waiting for her to unlock the cuffs around his wrist.

“Allison aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Hm, No? Unless you do want a collar?” She grins when Scott blushes, shaking his head.

“Not really, not right now… I thought you were upset that you weren’t affecting me..”

“Oh I am, but I found a much better way to fix it.” She grins and points upstairs, Scott hides behind her as they walk out into her house, it’s still empty and he relaxes a little as they make their way back to her room. Scott is watching her and he can hear her heartbeat speed up, he’s wondering what she’s thinking. She grins and nods towards her carpet.

“Kneel.”

“Allison are you-”

“Scott.” She snaps the whip and grins leaning forward and pulling her skirt up.

“Kneel and you’ll get a treat.”


	9. Lie: Stiles/Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Lydia,Soulmate Au, It is impossible to lie to your destined soulmate.

It’s impossible to lie to your soulmate. Everyone knows this. Usually it’s something people don’t actually notice, not until they’re trying to come up with some big lie and just find themselves saying the truth, or not saying anything at all.

Stiles has yet to meet anyone he can’t lie to. Scott can’t lie to Allison which poses an issue after he gets bitten. As Allison confesses to being a hunter it’s less of a threat and more of a comedy of error when Scott realizes just how much her father wants her new boyfriend out of the picture. Stiles would laugh if it wasn’t so serious and he’d laugh more if Jackson wasn’t always lying to Lydia. Not always but Stiles figures it might as well be, which is why he makes a point to not lie to her if he can. He wonders if Lydia thinks that Jackson is her soulmate, but he shelves that theory when he catches her lying to him and then laughing a little, mumbling the truth to Stiles; they both seem flustered by that, it was a silly confession, her favourite colour isn’t actually pink like she’d told Jackson but forest green. Stiles agrees letting her know his favourite colour is copper like her hair, he loves the way it shimmers so much in the sun. She smiles for an hour after he says this and Stiles tries his best to compliment her more, which with his crush on her isn’t hard to do at all.

“I just-” Stiles swallows confused by the lie that he was about to tell vanishing. He scowls a little watching as Lydia turns her head to him, confused why he’s suddenly gone quiet.

“You okay?”

“Perfect, just felt weird.”

“Weird how?” She asks and he shrugs, she turns from his silence back to Jackson and Stiles has to rip his nail off to not blurt out how he suddenly wants to be Jackson as he leans forward and kisses Lydia.

“Your bleeding.” She frowns at lunch and Stiles looks down to his ripped nail shrugging.

“Yeah, couldn’t help it. Why does blood bother you?” He tucks his fingers into his sleeve to hide them, Lydia’s hand brushes over his.

“No, it doesn't, I'm worried.”

“Worried about me getting a stain on my shirt?”

“Worried about you being hurt. I care about you Stiles. A lot.” Lydia seems a little annoyed at herself but doesn’t say anything else instead leaving the lunch table without saying anything, and as Stiles notes, without Jackson.

Lydia’s stopped spending time with Jackson. It’s the first thing Stiles notices, the second is how when he asked she shrugged and mentioned how she thinks she found her soulmate, but she needed to ask him about it before she confirmed. He’d caught her asking a few people to lie to her, an easy test to figure out if someone you thought was your soulmate was actually the one. Stiles wonders who will be hers, and what on earth made her think any of these people could be her soulmate, he’d heard every single one of them lie to her multiple times. He mentions it to her and she laughs a little, shrugging.

“I thought I’d just go through everyone I want it to be.” She grins at him and he frowns.

“So not me then.” He spits out and Lydia looks like she’s going to say something but changes her mind instead.

”Stiles.”

“Hm?”

“Lie to me.”

“Lie? Why?”

“Trying to prove something to Allsion and Scott.” Lydia huffs and Stiles wrinkles his nose, ever since Scott and Allison had discovered they were soulmates they’d been using both Stiles and Lydia as go betweens to try to surprise the other with gifts and dates.

“Fine; my hair is brown. My hair is brown. Fucking hell brown!” He scowls fingers running through his hair.

“Your hair is red. Ughhhhh red! Fucking god dammit!!!!” He scowls but then jerks back a little.

“Lie to me.” He whispers and Lydia steps forward slightly into his space, both of their breathing picks up.

“I can’t.” She breathes into his ear and his hands wind around her back pulling her into his chest to hold her.


End file.
